dreamworksfandomcom-20200223-history
Poppy
Poppy is one of the main character of the 2016 film Trolls and its upcoming sequel Trolls World Tour. She is voiced by Anna Kendrick. Background Personality Poppy is a lead, a relentlessly upbeat — if slightly naive — Troll whose father King Peppy saved his subjects from the Troll-hungry Bergens. Despite this, Poppy is incredibly noble and responsible as she risks her life to go on a perilous journey to save her friends. As she and her group of nine friends, the Snack Pack, face their biggest challenge ever, Poppy is faced for the first time in her life with a problem that apparently can't be solved with a song, a dance and a hug. But after some hilarious attempts at saving the day, Poppy discovers that being true to anyone else is always the best answer. Physical Appearance Poppy has flamingo pink skin and sparkles on both cheeks that resemble cute freckles. She wears a blue dress and a green headband with blue flowers. Her hair is a darker pink, and she has pretty bangs that fall near her eyes. She wears her hair in a ponytail for most of the film with a light blue rubber band. Her eyes are a sparkly magenta. Her Hug Time bracelet, which she isn't wearing in her picture here, is purple and blue. When she was a baby she was naked except for her headband with a flower on it. Role in the film In the beginning, Poppy is only a toddler. She was supposedly one to three at this time and later she is possibly 21 to 23 years old. She was supposed to be served to the young Prince Gristle as his first troll. However, she is replaced with a wood decoy and is saved and delivered to her father, King Peppy, where she is led out of Bergen Town safety by sitting in his hair underneath his crown, resembling he is the said king. Now energetic and happy adult Poppy throws a party to celebrate the escape from Bergen Town, but this party attracts the attention of Chef, the Bergen who was banished from Bergen Town by King Gristle Sr. for the Trolls escape. Chef captures all of Poppy's friends in the village though Poppy, Peppy and the majority are able to escape. With Peppy and the remaining Trolls reluctant to go to Bergen Town to save the others, Poppy recruits a pessimistic Troll named Branch to help her. Upon arriving in Bergen Town, Poppy convinces the scullery maid Bridget into freeing the captured Trolls. In return, she and her friends will get her a date with Prince Gristle, now known as King Gristle Jr. Bridget notices that every troll was singing except one: Branch. Poppy tries to convince Branch to sing, but he refuses. He reveals that the reason he doesn't sing anymore is that his grandmother, Grandma Rosiepuff got killed by Chef. Poppy and the others comfort Branch. He agrees to help but still doesn't sing. Using their hair, Poppy and the Trolls, make Bridget look like she has long colorful hair and whispers to her on what to say. This succeeds in getting King Gristle becoming attracted to Bridget (who uses the name of Lady Glitter Sparkles). Later, Poppy sees Creek (whom she had a crush on) supposedly being eaten by King Gristle but later sees him trapped inside the King's jewel. The Trolls steal the jewel but find it empty. Just then, Poppy and the Trolls are captured by Chef and discover that Creek has turned against them to save himself from being eaten. Creek then takes Poppy's cowbell and uses it to trick Peppy and the other Trolls in the village to come out of hiding before they are captured by Chef and the other Bergen cooks. With all the Trolls captured and ready to be cooked, Poppy loses hope and turns grey along with the other Trolls. Branch, however, is able to restore Poppy and the other Trolls' colors by singing Cyndi Lauper's "True Colors" and admitting he loves her, which she reciprocates to him. The Trolls are then rescued by Bridget and reveal to King Gristle that Bridget was Lady Glitter Sparkles and say that Bergens don't have to eat Trolls to be happy. The King agrees to this and now the trolls and the Bergens are no longer enemies. At the end of the film, Poppy is made Queen of the Trolls and Bergens, and shares a romantic hug with Branch, hinting he is now Poppy's boyfriend. Although it is currently unconfirmed whether Poppy and Branch are indeed together as the Trolls Holiday didn't seem to show them as anything beyond friends, many fans speculate and hope that the upcoming sequel Trolls 2 will confirm them as an official couple. Trivia *It's theorized before Poppy became queen of the Trolls, her mother was also queen years ago when Poppy was a small child, but she probably sacrificed herself for her daughter, husband, and the other Trolls. Her mother's possible final wish was for her family and subjects to escape and live somewhere else. So her husband, King Peppy, did just that. *Poppy's design was to be the shadow of a Disney Princess. Instead of being proper and formal, she was made to be her own person, an example being that she chooses to be barefooted instead of being in fancy shoes like a "regular" princess. *In the scene with Branch fighting against the spiders, Poppy is a parody of a damsel in distress. *Considering that she was a toddler when the Trolls escaped from Bergen town, Poppy is in her early twenties by the events of the film. *Despite being happy most of the time, Poppy is shown to have outbursts of rage over the course of the film. **She can also be slightly sly, sassy, and/or mischievous. But pretty much most of the time she's pretty sweet, positive, and perky. *During the first part of the movie and in promotional art, Poppy has her hair loose. For the party scene, and the rest of the movie, her hair is tied into a ponytail with a blue rubber band. *Poppy keeps pretty much everything she owns in her hair. Like her scrapbook, glue, scissors, cowbell, a picture of Creek and friends, glitter, etc... *Although Branch has had a secret crush on her for years, Poppy has never actually cared for him in return until later in the film. She liked Creek. As Poppy and Branch start their journey to save the Trolls, Poppy only thinks he is annoying and grumpy and has no fun in him at all. But by the time Branch tells her about his grandmother's death, and she comforts him by hugging him, they share a bond. Later, while helping Bridget on her date with King Gristle, she gets the hint that Branch was actually talking about her when he whispered love poetry for Bridget to use for the King. There, we can see, she must have started to have feelings for him, although she may not have realized it at first until later when they sing True Colors. *This also can be seen for Branch's crush on her when he was in his bunker, staring at the scrapbook Poppy had given him, then glancing at the previous scrapbooks, then hiding them when Poppy knocked on his bunker. *Also, when he playfully high-fives her and then does a "too slow", Poppy begins to see the fun in him at last. Later she realizes that she DID fall in love with him, during their song, True Colors. She also realized that all this time Branch cared for her, and he was the love she had been looking for, right in front of her face. He had been looking out for her all along when all Creek was doing for her was booping her nose. *Poppy does not seem to understand sarcasm through the first part of the movie but inherently learns as she was being sarcastic when the Trolls were put in the pot. *Poppy had a crush on Creek at the beginning of the movie, but they weren't necessarily boyfriend and girlfriend. This was implied in the scenes when she was flirtatiously saying goodnight to his picture, calling out his name multiple times in the movie before he betrayed them, and giggling when he (evilly/suspiciously) flirts with her. Creek never liked her though, but he had reasons for flirting. Otherwise, why would he betray her? *Poppy is the fourth DreamWorks Animation female protagonist, after Ginger from Chicken Run, Susan Murphy from Monsters vs. Aliens,Eep from The Croods ''and is followed by Yi from ''Abominable. *Poppy is Anna Kendrick's second animated role, with the first being Courtney from ParaNorman. Quotes Gallery pl:Poppy External Links *Princess Poppy at Trolls Fandom Category:Characters Category:Heroines Category:Females Category:Trolls Category:Princesses Category:Queens Category:Trolls characters Category:Adults Category:Royalty Category:Singers Category:Singing Characters Category:Narrators Category:Lovers Category:Babies Category:Daughters Category:Wives Category:Childish characters Category:Teenagers Category:Main characters Category:Ready Player One Characters Category:Pure Good